elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Xhan
Xhan is otherwise known as FRESH MEAT, ''Aussie, Xhapdos, AUSTRALIAN, Piderxhan, XhaNEH!, XhanChan, Xham, Xnah, Xhamwow, Xhon, Xhoon, Xhat, Xhatchan, Xhammy, HASN. She's from Australia. In some strange way, this makes her awesome. Or something. Recent studies reveal that Xhan suffers from a typing disease called Xherrors. Xherrors is a highly contagious strain that has been linked to kekism. *GASP* SUDDEN FREAK CASE OF LYSDECXIA!! D8 CXHAN CANNOTE DUCKING TYPE!! EBVER! IT IS PROFF SHE CAN'T FUCKIGN DO IT. Xhan (7:26:35 PM): it is common knowlegdt ethat i can't fucking type '''Random Stuff No One Really Cares About' Xhan~ *has a cat named Sushi. Soosh is a bitch. <3 *plays video games. a lot. *thinks FPS = <33 *is best buds with Wicke \o/ *has been known to hide in cardboard boxes *knows Maddin pretty well. They chill in chat when other people sleep. *loves Fight Club *thinks The Narrator/Tyler Durden is one of the funnest characters she's ever written. *needs a haircut. :| GOT ONE! *Is the proud owner of Xhan's Unforeseen Delicacies *XNAH CANNAE TYPE *It will take Xhan at least 3 attempts to correctly spell your name when she greets you. EVIDENCE: ''' "HI SPRAKY. SPORKYT. SPROAY. SPAERKY. SPARKY." "WCAKS! WIFKC! WICKE!! 8DD" "TAG JONX. JIANC. ...JINX." "TAGTER. TATET. TATER. OI. HI." "mr sniffty...snuggfy...MR SNUGGY. sniffy*" Xhan: EVEN MORE IN THE FUTHER THANE ME Xhan: ... Xhan: THRUTH Wolf: dfgjhfk Xhan: TF Xhan: ... Xhan: FUHTER Xhan: ...FUCK Wolf: /dying Xhan: FUTURE. THAN ME. * Xhan: HAPPY BDAY FRIGGY Xhan: FRAGGY Xhan: GORU Xhan: ... Xhan: GRODFY Xhan: FROGGY! Xhan (12:13:14 AM): xhan totally rhymnes with sex Shann (12:13:17 AM): xD Mica (12:13:19 AM): OH MY GOD. Xhan (12:13:20 AM): GOSH Mica (12:13:21 AM): you're right Mica (12:13:28 AM): I never noticed before Mica (12:13:35 AM): I must write tired!poetry Xhan (12:13:37 AM): geez. Mica (12:13:45 AM): There one was a beauty named xhan Xhan (12:13:46 AM): son. i am disappoint. Xhan (12:13:54 AM): sex sex sex sex sex. Xhan (12:13:54 AM): the end. Angrus (12:13:57 AM): that is the best poem ever Mica (12:14:00 AM): who was beloved thruought the ..... Angrus (12:14:03 AM): /standing ovulation Mica (12:14:03 AM): SEX SEX SEX SEX Angrus (12:14:05 AM): ... Angrus (12:14:07 AM): WAIT Xhan (12:14:09 AM): jsdfkgsd Angrus (12:14:12 AM): OVATION --- '''WHO IS THIS GUY DaPutts has entered the room. Joc: Shane <3 Xhan: SHAUNY Xhan: SHANBUY Xhan: SNAHGUN Xhan: SHNAYT Xhan: SHANYE Xhan: - Y Xhan: HI Shane: /DYING Xhan: /ALSO Angrus: SHNAEY Angrus: SGANE Xhan: SHANYU Angrus: DHMEA Xhan: SHANE Angrus: ...XHAN LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO Xhan: 8> Shane: /oh god can't breathe *Over time, the wild Xhan has come to depend heavily on the abusive demands of Kuki, as is documeted in, TAKE YOUR XHERRORS AND GO. Characters Played Mordecai - Borderlands The Narrator/Tyler Durden - Fight Club - I DORPED HIM/THEM/LOL 8| -- AND THEN THEY CAME BACK. 8> Chelle Vierren - Original Character D-D-DROPPED~ OH MY GOD SHE'S BACK AGAIN AAAAHHH Cliff Fittir - Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time DROPPED 8D Joseph Ivers - Original Character. He's Irish. Love him. Love him right now. Grapple - Original Character. Hits on everyone ever. Seth Gallagher - Original Character. Is a storm controlling dickhead. 'Potential Apps??' Sam Winchester - Supernatural -- STOLE TYLER'S JACKET. D8 Duran Zaitsev - OC - app in progress :3 -- likely not being submitted any time soon due to being MR ANTI-SOCIAL. 8| Dug - Up! -- ...daww Marcus - Terminator: Salvation - app half written before being ditched in the name of him being too similar to other characters played. Misato Katsuragi - Neon Genesis Evangelion -- IS HOT. Cliff Fittir - Star Ocean 3 - app in progress, likely to be turned in before Duran's lololololol-- and put on hold due to FFXIII taking over RPG spotlight. apped :3 Jake Sully - Avatar Father Abel - Trinity Blood Johnny Truant - House of Leaves -- is crazy. Liquid Ocelot - MGS4 -- is also crazy. Rikku - Final Fantasy X Deis/Bleu - BOF2 -- SNAAKE LAAADDYYYY. Anzhelika Baranov - OC - app in progress :3 James 'Sawyer' Ford - LOST - canon review in progress |D So What? WHAT IS THIS ROBOT CODE STUFF. SRSLY. ARNhaid NEEDS TO GET OUT. 8| Category:Current Category:Players